


A little too close

by Itsreallyjustforresearch83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Close Relationship, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Gen, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Suspicious Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallyjustforresearch83/pseuds/Itsreallyjustforresearch83
Summary: A string of moments that make Bobby question John's parenting and why he won't do anything about his boys.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Weecest - Relationship, Wincest
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	A little too close

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcannon that I've had for awhile now and just now am getting around to writing.

July 16th, 1997. 

Dean stumbled through the door, laughing his ass off, hauling Sam in with an arm around his shoulders. They noticed John and Bobby sitting at the table watching them and they tried to straighten up their composure.   
"Good training?" Bobby asked, his eyes flicking back and fourth between the boys and John. He was trying to see if John noticed Dean's hand staying on Sam's waist or how Dean had a little too dark of a mark on his shoulder that was being exposed by his shirt falling off of it.   
"Yeah," Dean coughed. "Yeah it was good, made ol' Sammy here do sprints." Dean jabbed his brother in the side making them laugh all over again.   
"And what did you do, Dean?" John chuckled at his boys.   
"I, uh, well, I watched and made sure that he was doing it right?" Dean chuckled looking at his father. His dad laughed and stood up.   
"Alright well, payback for making Sammy do sprints." John reached out and tore Dean away from Sam. "Let's spar?" They both laughed and Bobby looked at Sam as he went to go sit on the bed to watch them.   
"Fine fine, let's do this. Old man!" Dean laughed as John lunged at him. He swung a few times, landing once or twice. Dean grunted here and there, Sammy encouraging his brother.  
"Hit his ribs, Dean." Sam told him.   
"Awe, Sammy. Don't help him." John laughed as Dean tried what he said. "He knows what he's doing." John threw Dean unceremoniously onto the second bed. Dean held his hands up in surrender, shoving his dad away from him.   
"I give up! I give up! You win! You win!" Dean rolled off the bed laughing and jumping on Sam, pulling them both back into the bed that Sam was on.   
"Damn straight. I may be old but I still got it." He smirked as he sat down again at the table with Bobby. "What?" Singer was giving him an odd look.   
"You see your boys right now?" He leaned in closer to John so he could lower his voice. John glanced at his boys laying with each other. Sam had his head on Dean's chest and Dean had his arm around Sammy.   
"What about them?" John voice had taken an edge.   
"Don't you think it's a little....strange?" Bobby pushed.   
"No, do you?" John challenged.   
"Um, no. No I don't. Never mind." Bobby picked up his beer and downed the remnants of.  
"Boys!" John called, his sons straightening up. "Shower and bed, we're on the road again soon as the sun rises." They mumbled out 'yes sir's' and Dean got up first to hit the bathroom. 

The next morning, just like John had said, they were rolling across the interstate as soon as the sun rose. Bobby fought to keep his mouth shut when Sam crawled across the back seat and curled up in Dean's lap, watching as Dean placed a kiss on his little brother's forehead. 

March 19th, 1999

Dean just turned twenty, John leaving them with Bobby to handle a hunt.   
"Why can't I go with you again? I'm twenty years old! I think I can handle a few werewolves!" Dean yelled at his father, slamming the trunk of his impala.   
"I don't care. This case is different, Dean, alright?" John gave him a cold glare. "There's...there's more to it then you're aware of and I need you here, okay. End of story."   
"No, not end of story! Why? Bobby has been hunting longer than you have! I don't have to stay here and babysit him! He's fine!" Dean stepped closer to John, challenging him. Him and his father have been having a lot of disagreements lately.   
"Hey guys, hate to bring this up but it's really fucking hot out here and Bobby is waiting." Sam pointed over his shoulder to where Bobby stood in the door, watching the interaction happening in his driveway.   
"So go inside, Sam!" Dean yelled at him. Instant regret passing over his face when he saw the hurt flash on Sam's. Sam backed up, nodding, going up the stairs past Bobby inside.   
"No need to be harsh on the boy, he just wants you to stay with him. Not that he'll say it." John turned away from Dean but stopped when his older boy grabbed his shoulder.   
"Dad...please, tell me the real reason. The reason why I can't go." Dean pleaded.   
"Because of Sam. Damn it, Dean. Why can't you be like you were when you were younger. You listened, didn't ask questions just...stayed wherever I told you to."  
"Sam? What do werewolves have to do with Sam?" Dean let his hand drop, pulling his duffel strap higher on his shoulder.   
"Your brother...he's different, all right? He's not...normal, Dean. Something happened when he was just a baby and now that his sixteenth is creeping up." John deeply sighed. "They're all on high alert, trying to find Sam Winchester, the boy king." John shook his head. "What have I always told you?"   
"Um, watch out for Sammy. Take care of him, make sure he's always safe."   
"Exactly. I'm leaving him with the two hunters I know that will kill anyone and anything that tries to come after our boy." John straightened up. "Now, go in there and make sure that Sammy stays safe. And yes, Bobby is aware of the situation. I'll be back in a few days. Stay training and make sure Sam does too."   
"Yes sir." John hugged Dean, which rarely ever happens so Dean didn't let go until his dad did.   
John got into his truck and Dean waved as he tore out of Bobby's drive way. Dean's head still reeling from what John told him, he walked into the house, Bobby no longer standing by the door. He found Sam and Bobby in the kitchen, Sam lecturing Bobby about health stuff. Dean went up the stairs to the room they always stayed in and saw that Sam's duffel was already on the bed. He thought about taking the other room, the one that Bobby always offered Dean to take, and for once he actually considered it. In the end, he sat his bag next to Sammy's and then went to join the other two in the kitchen.   
"What was dad's problem?" Sam asked as he slouched next to Dean, leaning into his side, immediately noticed by Bobby.   
"He just has a stick up his ass, that's all. Wish he would tell me why this is such a case for him, why he has to take it alone and all." Dean nudged Sam and he stood up, letting Dean walk to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and Bobby stopped him at first.   
"Whoa, who said you could drink here?" Bobby questioned as he took it out of Dean's hand.   
"Come on, Bobby! I'm twenty now!" Dean tried to reach for it but he held it further back.  
"Exactly, you're twenty. Not twenty-one." Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine," he handed it back to the boy. "but no handling the guns anymore today. Understand?"   
"Yes sir." Dean smiled as he used the counter top to pop the top off.   
"Dean!" Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes at the older Winchester.   
"Sorry, Bobby." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam as Bobby turned around.   
"Alright, idjits. I have some stuff I have to finish out in the yard, tearing apart trucks and what not. If you need me yell." Dean nodded and raised his beer in acknowledgement and Bobby left out the door. As soon as it shut behind him, Sam was reaching for the beer in Dean's hand.   
"Whoa whoa whoa. Easy tiger, what's got you in a rush?"   
"I was just locked up in a truck with dad for the last two days. Completely unfair that you got the impala for your birthday by the way." Sam tried to grab as Deans beer again but this time, Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Their chests flat against each other, Sam looking up at his older brother. "Please Dean?" Sam gave the perfect puppy dog eyes.   
"Damn it, Kid. Yeah okay, okay." Sam smiled, trying to take it out of his hand. "Uh no. Open up, Bitch." Dean waited with a smile on his face, already knowing that his little brother would comply.   
"Jerk." Sammy replied as he tipped his head back, mouth open for Dean.   
"Good, little brother." Dean watched the blush creep on Sam's cheeks as he poured some of the liquid into his mouth. Sam swallowed, eyes never leaving Dean's.   
"Thanks." He said quietly, backing himself away from Dean. "Wanna watch some T.V.? Bobby said we're gunna have burgers for dinner but we have some time to kill." Sam walked into the living room not really waiting for Dean's answer.   
What the boys didn't know is that Bobby never left the porch when he went outside. He wanted to see if they would do anything out of the ordinary and they certainly did. He snapped a picture of them chest to chest, just to show John when he returned to get them. He shook his head and then actually went to go work on some cars, he knew he was in for it for the rest of the week.

December 24th, 2003

Christmas time was never really a big deal for the Winchester. It usually was the boys being cooped up in a motel room, ordering pizza with the money that John had left them for the week.   
But this year is different. This is the first year that their dad isn't around and Dean wanted to make it actually feel like Christmas for Sammy. John sent them off on their own for the first time ever, telling Dean that it was better for them if they didn't stay around him anymore. It was fair, Sam twenty and Dean only few months away from being twenty-five. But, it being their first year alone, he had no idea what to do. So he did the one thing he always did when John was of no help, he called Bobby.   
"Dean?" Bobby mumbled through the phone. "Is everything all right?"   
"Yeah, yeah everything is good. I was wondering if maybe, well, with Christmas being tomorrow and Sam and I are in the state..." He trailed off, hoping that Bobby would catch the jist of what he was saying.   
"You boys wanna come here for Christmas? We can make good food, none of that Diner shit, watch movies?"   
"I mean, if you're okay with it. I don't want to impose." Dean brushed his foot across the ground, he was still waiting for Sam to come out of the rest stop.   
"Come on, Idjits. I'll be waiting for you." He hung up before Dean could say anything else. Dean chuckled and watched as Sam walked out, back to the impala.   
"What are you smiling about?" Sam grumped as he got into the car, slamming the door a little harder than needed.   
"Hey, whatcha abusing baby for? She didn't do anything." Dean slightly shoved Sam.   
"Sorry, I just hate this time of year. Not having anywhere to really go, ya know?" Sam chuckled a little bit as he handed Dean a tin wrapped burger.   
"Well, this year we do. We're going to Bobby's, gunna have good food and watch movies. All that shit." Dean smiled at his little brother as he pulled out and back on the interstate.   
"Wait, for real? No shitty pizza this year?" Sam had a small smile forming.   
"No shitty pizza this year, Sammy. I promise." Dean clapped his hand on the back of Sam's neck. "This year is going to be different."   
"Okay, good. Good." Sam actually smiled then, nudging Dean in the side. "Well, come on, right foot smash, we wanna get there before the snow starts to fall again." The younger Winchester laughed.   
The rest of the drive was pretty quiet. Sam had fallen asleep, propped himself up on the window, Dean's sweatshirt under his head. Looked a lot younger than twenty, still looking like his kid brother. When they pulled up to Singer's Junk yard Dean revved the engine, mostly to let Bobby know that they were there but also to see Sam's startled face when it got loud.   
"The fuck?" Sam grunted, looking out the windows and relaxing again when he saw where they were. "There are nicer ways to be woken up Dean." He laughed as he rubbed at his eyes.   
"Maybe, but it's more fun for me to see that happen." Dean laughed as he parked. "Come on, Brother, we have reached the destination." He got out and walked around the car to open the door for Sam.   
"Ah, ever the gentlemen." Sam stood, standing almost a head taller than Dean now. "Thanks, Shorty." He chuckled at the grimace that came across Dean's face.   
"Just cuz you're taller than me now, doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass." Dean shoved the door close and brushed passed Sam. When he walked in the door he could already smell the food cooking. "Bobby?" He yelled out.   
"In here, boy!" Came from the kitchen. They followed his voice and saw that Ellen was also in the kitchen, helping Bobby making...whatever he was making.   
"Ellen?" Sam said in disbelief, going over and hugging her right away.   
"Hey, Winchester. It's been a long time since I've seen you two. Dean, come here." Ellen pulled Dean into a hug too.   
"What are you doing here?" Dean laughed when Jo came crashing through the back door.   
"Thought I heard the Impala roaring." She jumped on Dean, him catching her with one arm with ease.   
"Bobby called me after you called him, said you wanted to have a real Christmas and he had no idea what he was doing. So Jo and I came driving down, figured we could make it one big hunter's Christmas. That and Jo here missed you." Ellen waved a hand at her daughter who was still being held up by Dean. He let her down when Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean Bitchface #5. Dean walked over to Sam and draped his arm around the younger Winchester's shoulders the best he could with him being taller than him. Ellen looked at Bobby and Bobby just shrugged. He knew that this wasn't the weirdest that was going to happen in the Winchester stay this week.   
It turned out that they made the whole Christmas shabang. The ham, mashed potatoes, yams, all of that. Jo helped Ellen set the table and the boys helped Bobby slice and dice all the food. Jo kept making flirty jabs at Dean, brushing up against him every so often, leaving her hand on his arm a few seconds too long, none of it went unnoticed. Not by Bobby, Ellen or Sam. Bobby tried to say something to Ellen about it, but she brushed him off, telling him that Jo has liked Dean for years and now there might be a chance for her. Bobby didn't know how to tell her that whenever a young lady like Jo would flirt with Dean when they were off on a hunt that she would suddenly go missing, found dead states over with no explanation. So, he just hoped that Jo would stop when she got the hint that Dean wasn't responding.   
They all sat down to eat, Bobby and Ellen at opposite ends of the table, Jo on one side of the table and the Winchester brothers on the other. Jo sat across from Dean and for the love of god wouldn't stop making googly eyes at him, like he was a painting created by the gods. Bobby noticed how pissed Sam was getting, the way the younger Winchester set his jaw, stabbed at his ham a little to hard.   
"Hey, Dean. Can you come help me in the Kitchen real quick?" Bobby stood up and a confused Dean followed him.   
"What's going on? Everything alright?"   
"Jo likes you and your oblivious ass hasn't realized it and now Sam is clocking heat higher than Satan's hot tub because he's so pissed off."   
"Oh. Oh I didn't even notice. What am I...what do I do?" Dean looked past Bobby and saw that Sam was staring dead at Jo, if looks could kill, Jo would be ash on the floor right now.   
"Either fuck Jo and get it over with or control your brother. Whatever special bond you two have." Dean's eyes snapped to Bobby's. "He's the boy king. We don't know what he's actually capable of yet, so control the boy before Jo mysteriously disappears and dies." Bobby spun and went back to the table, shooting daggers at Dean as he sat back down.   
Dean grabbed Sam's thigh under the table, only Bobby saw and rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He just hoped it worked.   
"Hey, Sammy. Wanna run some drills after this?" Dean squeezed his leg, Jo just looking really confused.   
"Dean, it's snowing right now. What drills could John have possibly taught you for the snow?" Jo asked laughing a little bit but it died off when she realized that there were serious looks all around the table. Everyone at the table except her knew how harsh John Winchester actually was. "Alright shutting up now." She went back to eating.   
"Yeah, yeah drills sounds good." Sam smiled and Dean and Bobby watched some tension wash off of him.   
They finished dinner and after they cleaned up, true to what Dean said, they went out the back and started doing drills.   
Bobby had really wished that him or Ellen had noticed Jo going out there, she might've been alive Christmas morning if they had. 

May 26th, 2019

After John died, Bobby didn't see much of the Winchester boys anymore. He heard the stories though, the ones that traveled across the country.   
'Fear those boys, they'll do anything for each other.'  
'They're closer than most sibling. Convinced they aren't even related.'  
'Brothers don't act like that.'  
'Stay away from Sam Winchester. Touch the Boy King and his Knight will come kill you, no second thought to it.'  
Bobby stayed up to date on the boys, still cared about them, wish that there was some way that he could've saved them from all of this. If John would've listened to him, would've separated the boys when Bobby said to. Maybe then, maybe Sam Winchester wouldn't be known as the Boy King, the ruler of Hell. Maybe then Dean Winchester wouldn't be known as the most lethal Knight of Hell, willingly taking the Mark of Cain to stay with his brother.   
Maybe if he would've tried harder, the Winchester's faces wouldn't have been the last ones he saw as he choked on his own blood.


End file.
